How They Got There
by writing demigod
Summary: This is the story of five new demigods. They get a quest, and it's a really easy one. How could they mess it up? But they do mess it up, and it can cost their lives.


The One Who Wasn't Scared

Chapter 1 of How They Got There

**Writer's note:**

**I will post the first chapter and if I don't get reviews,** **I'll stop adding to this story.** **If I do get enough (At least 5) then this is how the format will be:** **I am going to write 5 stories on how 5 demigods got to camp. The story will revolve around these 5. After the introduction, I will write the real first chapter (which would be chapter 6) in the third person, so no POV's.**

**I will only post the next chapter if I get at least 5 reviews, no less. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Compared to my other PJO fanfic, The Giants Return, how good is this? 1 being they both sucked, 5 being they were both okay, 10 being they were both really good. *If you didn't think The Giants Return was good, Please COMMENT! **

**HEY** **I have a request** **I need some idea names!** **If you could comment a name and the god that person belongs to, that would be great** **I'm really looking forward to seeing what I get in response to this request.**

**Sorry I made this so long. Enjoy the story!**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan for creating PJO and HoO! Without them I would have no life. And I know which characters are mine. I am owning them!** **Thanks! **

* * *

"Night Sweetie!" my mom called up to me. I was surprised she was still up. It was past 11, but then again it was also summer. Well, the first day.

"Night," I said crawling into bed. I picked up my laptop and turned it on. It took forever to turn on, but once it did, I was typing and there was no stopping me. Until, that is, a strange prickle made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I got off my bed and walked out the doorway. In the shadows I saw a figure. It was the figure of a boy. It looked like he was limping and injured. I tip-toed over to him. I felt a little silly. I had shorts and a tank-top on, he had a black aviator jacket and jeans on.

"Am I in China?" he asked me. His voice was raspy, and I could tell he was trying to whisper, given the time.

"Yes," I said, in Chinese I might add, "this is China."

"Not again!" he said, looking defeated. "It's such an easy place to go too!"

"I'm just kidding. This is, well, my house in the middle of the night," I said, yelling in a whisper.

"State?"

"Michigan."

"Do you have somewhere I could rest and not be found?"

I nodded and took him into my room for the time being. I brought him into the light and took note of all his cuts and injuries. Well, all the visible ones. I took him downstairs to get some food, water, and the medical kit. I gave him one of my mom's brownies and told him to sit down, while I poured water into a bucket.

"So what's your name and what are you doing in my house right across from my bedroom?" I asked him. I still hadn't gotten a good look at his face.

"Um, my name is," he winced because I put the sponge of water on one of his cuts, the sponge maybe also had soap on it. I forgot to rinse it... "Nico."

"That's a nice name," I said. I looked up at his face. There were cuts playing on his face and one right under his left eye. His eyes were mysterious. Like he was that person that your parents tell you not to talk to, but you do anyway, because you don't understand their warning. His eyes also had a sadness in them and they looked like the spirit of a child. In my eyes, his eyes were his best feature. That's all I could look at.

I got lost in them for a second. And in that second, nothing else mattered. It was just me and him. I didn't think of my parents that could wake up any second and see this. I didn't think of my little sister telling on me for having some guy in the house. I didn't care of the noise we might make. I completely tuned out the real world. The possibilities that would end this moment.

I looked away. I had to. All the worry that had been held back in that small moment came rushing forward like a tidal wave. What would they say if they woke up?

I pushed that thought out of my head and went back to nursing Nico back to an okay condition. I got a new sponge and dunked it in the water. I heard a movement in hallway. Someone was awake.

I grabbed the bucket with one hand, Nico with the other and ran downstairs. Luckily, he grabbed the medical kit before we left.

Once we were downstairs, I sat him down and started wrapping his leg. The newly applied cloth was getting blood soaked by the second. I move on to his arms. They weren't that bad, just some cuts. I left him to get some ice. When I came back, he was passed out. I put the ice on his leg and wrapped the major cuts on his arms. I put a pillow under his head and a blanket over him.

In The Morning

I woke up early to check on Nico. He was still asleep. I changed the cloth on his leg and refroze the ice. He woke up when the ice was replaced on his leg. He shot right up.

"Where am I?" he asked, alarmed.

"Same place you we last night, Sunshine," I said.

"Oh," he said. "I remember. I never caught your name what was it?"

"It's Lilah," I said. "Lilah Jones." He nodded and tried to stand up. He winced and sat back down when he put weight on his bad leg. I helped him back up.

"You should get some food," I said. He nodded. I helped him upstairs and told him to sit. We had the house to ourselves. By early I meant it was almost noon, but given the time I went to sleep, it was early.

I cooked him some eggs and a bowl of cereal. I sat down with a Greek yogurt and a banana. He scarfed it down like he had never eaten in his life.

My phone started blaring Follow Your Arrow. I picked it up. It was my mom. She just wanted to know if I had my phone. I rolled my eyes and hung up.

Nico was trying to leave.

"Hey, Budd, whatcha doin?" I asked him.

"I'm-" he was cut off by a knock at the door. I looked around the corner to see who it was. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Nico," I said. "How are you?" Little Nico was my neighbor. He was eight years old and I usually babysat him.

"Hi Li, I wanted to know if Sam was home," he said in his sweet, innocent eight year old voice.

"No, sorry," I said. He said bye and ran back to his house. I watched the whole thing to make sure he got home safely. I walked back to the kitchen. Nico was feeling the walls as if to find a secret door.

"Whatcha looking for?" I asked.

"A shadow," he mumbled.

"The basement would be a good start," I said. He nodded, and we walked to the basement door. A shimmering apparition stopped us. It looked like a hologram. A teenager was in the picture. He had sea green eyes and tousled black hair. A girl was in the background. She had long tendrils of golden hair that framed her face perfectly. She looked at the boy, then noticed us. She got up and walked over to the boy.

"Hi Nico," she said. "Where are you? We didn't see you last night."

"I shadow-traveled to the wrong place again," he said. The boy looked at me.

"Oh, Percy, this is Lilah. She let me stay here for the night." I smiled. The boy waved, but said nothing.

"Did you need something?" Nico asked.

"We were just checking in," the boy said.

"Wanted to know you were alright. Percy said you left in a hurry," the girl said.

"I'll be at camp soon," Nico said. "Later guys." The hologram was gone, and left a small puddle under it.

"What was that?" I ask Nico.

"My friends Percy and Annabeth." He walked downstairs. He walked up to a dark section in the wall. I watched what he was doing with a curious look. He reached a hand out and touched the wall. His hand disappeared. Then the other disappeared. He pulled his right hand out and offered it to me. Took it and hoped that I wouldn't smack into the wall.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my basement. I was somewhere that looked magical. Like it was to good to be true. I looked back. Replacing my basement, was a huge strawberry field.

Nico started walking. Since I was still holding his hand, I was dragged with him. I felt like I should let go but I really didn't _want_ to. We walked to the center of what must have been the camp he mentioned earlier.

There was a huge volleyball court in the middle, and Greek-style cabins on either side. Nico started walking towards one that reminded me of the beach. I let go of Nico's hand in order to get in.

Several people came to greet Nico and congratulate him on something. I stood behind all the commotion. There were eight people in the cabin. Four girls and four boys. I watched until the excitement simmered down a bit.

I saw Nico look over his shoulder. He looked at me and I gave him a half smile back. Content, he looked back at his friends. I recognized two of them as Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth looked over at me with a terrified expression on her face. She was staring right above my head and started screaming. Not like an "Oh my gosh, that hurt," scream. It was more like "help! I'm being tortured! Near death!" I looked up. A tiny black spec was crawling on the wall. I smacked it. I fell to the ground, which sent a new wave of screaming from Annabeth. I picked it up.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked. Percy pointed to a door. I opened it and dropped the spider down one of the toilets. It was gone with a single flush. I walked back into the room. All eyes were on me. I think my face got all red from embarrassment.

"Maybe that's happening now," Percy said trying to lighten the mood. His eyes were fixed above my head. I looked up. A gray owl holding an olive branch was floating above my head. It started to disappear after a few seconds.

Annabeth nodded. "The next generation probably," she said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The goddess Athena just claimed you," she said. "And you don't have arachnophobia."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked. My dad always said that you needed to conquer your fears, that was one of mine when I was little.

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know. Most of Athena's children have it." I was quiet. I always had to stand out, didn't I? I couldn't just blend in for once. One of the boys kept looking at me. Nico noticed and decided to do something about it.

"Oh, guys, this is Lilah. She let me stay at her house last night," he said.

One of the girls smiled."Thank you for taking care of him," she said. "He's always shadow traveling to the wrong places." She had gorgeous brown curls and hazel nut colored skin. She was beautiful. Her eyes looked like melted caramel. Warm and inviting and just enjoyable. There was also a weight to them, like a heavy secret that she didn't want out.

"It was nothing," I said. The guy that kept looking at me, introduced himself as Leo. One of the other girls, called him Repair Boy. I laughed at the name. She looked like she gave herself a mental high-five.

"Sorry," she said. "I'll introduce everyone." She pointed to the girl with the caramel eyes first. "That's Hazel. She's a peach."

Next was the guy sitting next to Hazel. He was broad and muscular. HE had a purple shirt on that said "SPQR" on it. "That's Frank. He's Chinese Canadian."

"I'm Piper," she said pointing to herself. I looked at her eyes. I couldn't tell what color they were. It was like they kept changing. She had choppy brown hair with a feather ending a braid. She had a Camp Half-Blood shirt on. Half the people in the room did.

They guy next to her had a scar on his upper lip that looked like a moon. He had blond hair and wore a blue sweatshirt. "This is Jason. He's mine."

"That's Annabeth and Percy. They're such a cute couple!" she pointed to Percy and Annabeth, who I already knew.

"You obviously know Nico. That leaves Reyna." The last girl had a serious expression on her face, like if you dare to breath, she would end you. I made a mental note not to mess with her. A conch horn blew and everyone filled out of the cabin.

"Chiron!" someone yelled. "We got another one! Two in one day!"

"Two?" a man said, trotting up to us. Yes, he was trotting. He was a centaur. Half man, half horse.

"Three," Nico corrected.

"Three?" Chiron asked. "This is not good."

* * *

**Did you like it? Please comment/review. Whatever you want to call ! In order to get the next chapter, this one needs at least 5 reviews. Alone.**

**Also: names of people and the god they belong to. I need boy names more than girl names, but either work. **

**Lastly: Rate this. How good was it? What should/could I include? How could I make it better? Too long? Too short? Please let me know! **

**I also have an Instagram. Check that out. I'm writingdemigod **

**Another point: I need ideas on how some of the demigods make it to camp. I have ideas, but they're half-baked. If you don't think I'm asking too much, I could really use it. (Did you notice that I'm just writing some questions so you can review? I really want to post the next chapter. But I'm serious about the names question! I need those names!) **

**Check out my other stories and tell you friends! **

**I think that's it. Until I get at least 5 reviews, **

**Peace out! **

**-Writing Demigod**


End file.
